<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Barriera by frida_rush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613916">Barriera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush'>frida_rush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Hai d…detto che i M… Morty possono nascondere le onde cerebrali dei Rick, v…vero?-"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Barriera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-M-urgh-orty, c...c…che cazzo fai?- la voce tremolante di Rick raggiunse le orecchie del ragazzino che, con un coltello in mano, si apprestava ad avvicinarne la lama al suo stesso braccio.<br/>
-Ti proteggo, Rick- esclamò quello, incidendo la propria carne. Sentì il fracasso provocato dagli altri Rick del consiglio che li stavano inseguendo, fuori da quell’edificio abbandonato, poi rivolse un’occhiata allo scienziato, seduto su una vecchia sedia con una ferita sanguinante alla gamba.<br/>
-Hai d…detto che i M… Morty possono nascondere le onde cerebrali dei Rick, v…vero?- Morty si procurò un altro taglio sul braccio ancora intatto, trattenendo un sibilo.<br/>
-Hai detto “prendi dei Morty e falli agonizzare di dolore, c…creando una barriera che protegga il Rick d…dagli altri Rick”- rispose il ragazzo con voce apparentemente ferma e sicura.<br/>
Rick lo guardò sorpreso, mentre il nipote gli si avvicinava alla ferita per controllarla.<br/>
-N…non sarò molto sveglio, non so proteggerti dalle pistole negli scontri c…corpo a corpo, ma p…posso provare a rendermi utile così-<br/>
Rick strinse i denti quando il nipote iniziò a tastare la ferita.</p>
<p>“Porca vacca… quando ha avuto questo cambiamento?”</p>
<p>Rick guardò la sparaporte ormai distrutta che giaceva sul pavimento. Se avesse potuto ripararla avrebbero avuto un vantaggio non indifferente sui membri del consiglio.<br/>
Tornò ad osservare il viso contratto del nipote e si morse l’interno della guancia, notando il sangue che colava dalle ferite che si era procurato da solo.<br/>
Era passato un bel po’ di tempo, ma si era ricordato di quella conversazione in cui gli aveva spiegato il concetto delle onde cerebrali e lo aveva messo in pratica. Doveva ammettere di essere piacevolmente sorpreso ed ammirato da suo nipote.</p>
<p>“Quando sei cresciuto così tanto, Morty?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>